The expectations of medical instruments, in particular of medical instruments for microinvasive interventions, increase continuously. A variety of medical instruments comprising a tool with gripping or cutting function at the distal end are already offered and are widespread. Medical devices and medical staff prefer medical instruments that can be used in the most versatile manner possible. The more versatile the manner in which the individual medical instrument can be used, the smaller is the variety of the instruments to be kept ready. Medical instruments that can be used in a versatile manner can therefore reduce the capital outlay necessary in a medical device, even with higher unit costs. Due to a small variety and a low unit number of the medical instruments to be kept ready, the costs for storing and logistics can also be reduced. In the case of microinvasive medical instruments or medical instruments for microinvasive interventions, instruments also have to be exchanged less frequently during an intervention the more versatile the manner in which the individual instrument can be used.